Era tudo o que eu queria
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Quando se ama o que mais se quer para a pessoa amada? Hermione sabe o que deseja para Draco agora que a guerra acabou e levou com ela muito do que se queria ter... Dramione


**Era tudo o que eu queria****  
**

O céu estava nublado. Ela olhava de longe, tinha medo de se aproximar. Nevara durante a noite e as casas e as ruas estavam brancas como a neve. O pêlo do grande cachorro preto a seu lado ficava cinzento pelos flocos de neve sobre ele. A alguns metros dali Draco saiu da casa onde morava em Hogsmead e enquanto trancava a porta Hermione se encolheu perto de uma árvore. Ele se preparava para sair.

Parou.

Com a cabeça baixa, Draco olhava o chão. Não parecia plausível mas talvez fosse chorar. Deu alguns passos em direção a calçada. Sentou-se. E ainda com os olhos fixos no chão, o mais discretamente que pôde, começou a chorar. Mione imediatamente sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraça-lo, de beija-lo. Já fazia quase um mês que a guerra os tinha separado e ele ainda chorava. Isso a entristeceu. Em momento nenhum desejou ser esquecida mas não queria ver o homem que amava sofrer, pois o amava tanto que sofreria talvez até mais que ele.

O vento soprou forte. O céu fechou-se ainda mais. As pessoas começaram a procurar abrigo em suas casas. A rua se esvaziava aos poucos. Todos estavam em casa em tempos de paz. Algumas garotas que ali passavam apressadas em direção a suas casas olharam interessadas para o belo rapaz sentado a calçada. Hermione sentiu ciúme. Bando de desocupadas! Mas logo esse sentimento mudou para orgulho. Draco Malfoy era um loiro lindo de arrancar suspiros de qualquer garota. E ele era o namorado dela desde que acabaram a escola! Quer dizer, foi. A guerra separa pessoas. Assim ela teve que o deixar.

Um vento frio percorreu o corpo de Draco e o fez estremecer. Não havia mais ninguém na rua neste momento. O céu anunciava uma chuva forte. Tão forte quanto as lágrimas que Draco ainda derramava agora sem vergonha alguma. Hermione continuou a observa-lo de longe, com o coração na mão.

Como ela o amava!

Em cada parte de si sentia um pouco da dor dele. Sentia que a tempestade já caía! Como queria aproximar-se! Como queria consola-lo! Ah Como queria beija-lo! Por Merlin, como queria ama-lo mais uma vez.

Alguém desaparatou no fim da rua. Estava coberta por uma capa preta mas dava para notar que era mulher. Caminhou devagar até a calçada e sentou-se ao lado de Draco. Baixou o capuz deixando os longos cabelos vermelhos se espalharem ao vento. Pela primeira vez desde que sentou ele tirou os olhos do chão. Lentamente os ergueu até encontrar os da ruiva. Os dois estavam calados, se olhavam apenas e pareciam dizer tanto com aquele olhar. Carinhosamente Gina o abraçou e Draco repousou a cabeça no ombro dela chorando baixinho.

De longe Hermione também chorava. As lágrimas não escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas sim pelo seu coração. Era um choro mudo. Ela o deixara. Draco tinha que reconstruir a vida. Ela não podia fazer nada. O cachorro a seu lado passou o focinho frio em sua mão. Ela encarou Sirius nos olhos e assentiu com a cabeça voltando a olhar o casal. Por mais que sofresse, só podia olhar.

As primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. O céu estava chorando com ela! Começou a se aproximar devagar de Draco e Gina. Sirius ficou para trás, apenas a olhando ir. Devagar. Cada passo era-lhe uma injeção de ciúme. Ciúme frio como o vento que fazia o casal estremecer.

Naquele momento Draco ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez, olhou nos olhos de Gina a quem ainda abraçava. Olhos apaixonados, os dela. Mesmo que os dele não fossem, sem uma palavra, Draco a beijou.

Foi um beijo molhado, trêmulo de frio, molhado por chuva.

Mione continuou a aproximar-se devagar. Não havia mais frio nem peso. Havia apenas o amor que sentia por Draco. Parou ao lado deles e começou a observar aquele beijo dali, a meio metro de distancia. Gina que era sua amiga, com Draco, que foi o homem de sua vida. Hermione ficou só a observar.

Aquele beijo molhado, trêmulo de dor, molhado por lágrimas.

Hermione sorriu tristemente. Sirius a olhava. Ela sentia ciúmes, mas o amor que a aquecia em meio a chuva era mais forte. Gentilmente, Mione abriu as asas sobre eles para os proteger da chuva...

**ERA TUDO O QUE EU QUERIA****  
**

_Era tudo o que eu queria__  
__Poder voltar pra te falar__  
__Falar que eu te amo__  
__Pra poder te consolar___

_Era tudo o que eu queria__  
__Mas não pude te contar__  
__Dizer que estou partindo__  
__Pra você não se abalar___

_Era tudo o que eu queria__  
__Mas não posso te dizer__  
__Que a luz na minha vida__  
__Foi estar perto de você___

_Era tudo que eu queria__  
__E hoje pude realizar__  
__Ser um Anjo pra poder...__  
__... te acompanhar!_

**N.A:** Fic antiga que me rendeu 5.000 acessos na _Floreios e Borrões_ que só agora lembrei de colocar no FF. ¬¬''


End file.
